fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Left Behind
Plot It was the day after... the camp had a new air about it. It seemed that people were beginning to take it seriously. They were acting carefully, always alert. They were sleeping with one eye open. Just next to the camp Matt and Jeremy were digging graves for the two they had lost whilst Joe, Sydney, and Tabitha moved the walker bodies away. Whilst everyone had their jobs to do Darren was down at the lake sat on the edge of the pier. He heard footsteps come up behind him, he turned around expecting it to be Matt but it wasn't. "What do you want now?" He whimpered. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" The person said, sitting down to him. Darren recoiled a bit, he wanted to move but the person's arm was tightly around him. "Because if you do, we can't have our fun anymore." The person moved Darren's hand somewhere it shouldn't. "And we wouldn't want that would we?" Darren didn't reply. "WOULD we?" Darren shook his head in terror. Eventually the person got up and left and Darren began to cry. Back at the camp Zach was sat in the RV. Joe came in and sat next to him. "Me and Jeremy were talking last night and we decided it would be best if you moved into our tent. It's an 8 man one so there's more than enough room." Zach looked around. "I'm good. I might as well get used to being alone outside." He replied. "You're not going to be alone anymore, Zach." Joe assured. "I thought that a few weeks ago. But when the world went to shit and people realised that they could do what they want, I ended up being left behind." "By who?" "My Mom, my step-dad... the people who were supposed to love me - or at least my Mom.." "You can't blame them for dying." Joe assumed, but he was wrong. "They didn't die." Zach started, he felt himself becoming emotional. "They left me. I woke up one morning and they were just gone. They left me a note saying they didn't want dead weight." "That's awful..." Joe said. "I know. Which is why I don't want to rely on people again. I'm only apart of this group because Tabitha won't let me leave." "But shouldn't that be some inclination that she wants you to be apart of her group. Our group. We can be our own family." Joe explained. "Look - I don't want to get too involved okay." Zach replied. He got up and walked out. Joe sat and sighed to himself. Back in Matt's tent Darren was sat on his own. He was obviously upset and it showed eve more when Matt entered. "Don't run away again... but what's up?" Matt asked, purposely blocking the entrance. "Nothing, I'm just missing my parents." To change the subject Darren dived into Matt's bag to pull out a comic but as he did he pulled out a picture. It was of Matt and another woman. "Who's this?" Darren asked. "Oh that's..." Matt took a deep breath. He had never actually spoken about Natasha to anyone after the events. "That's Natasha.. my girlfriend, well she used to be my girlfriend..." "What happened?" Darren asked. "Well, the day all of this happened I came home and she had been attacked by a walker. I didn't know what to do and before I knew it the police busted in and blamed me for it. And the rest.. well you know the rest." Matt explained. It felt like a sigh of relief to be able to tell someone about this event. Even if it was just a kid. "So now what I've told you my story. What's yours, what's eating you up?" Darren looked at the ground and was about to talk when Jessie came to the entrance of the tent. "You coming to play near the lake?" She asked. Darren nodded and ran out with her. Matt sighed. Whilst the kids were playing at the lake the adults decided to talk at the camp. "I think we should move." Sydney stated. Surprising some of the group. "I agree.." Joe replied. "We're a family now and we aren't protected as well as we could be." There were murmurs among the camp. Maya agreed with Joe and Sydney, as did Matt, Jeremy and Tabitha. "I want to go too, there's too many bad memories here." Melanie announced. "I'm not really bothered." Doug said, "As long as I'm safe I don't care." "Well I don't want to move." Lucas stated, "I like it here. We aren't moving." "But everyone agrees we should. So we are." Joe replied. "You want your head smashed against the car this time?" Lucas said approaching him, however this time Joe was prepared. He pulled out his handgun and aimed it. "Want to take that chance?" Joe asked. Lucas cautiously backed off. "What about you?" Lucas asked, directing his attention to Debbie. "What do I care? I lost my husband and my home. If I died tomorrow I would't care." She said. "Well I think that's 2 for staying." Lucas replied. "But there's children here.. so I vote we move." Debbie said getting up. "Stupid fucking bitch." Lucas said to himself as he walked off. "What about you, Zach?" Jeremy asked. "I don't care. We'll all be left soon anyway" Joe rolled his eyes. "He's in." "Okay, I'll tell the kids." Tabitha announced. A few hours later the group were stood around the camp tidying their things up. In order to conserve gas the group decided that taking as few cars as possible would be best. Jeremy and Maya would collect the gas from the unused ones and keep that spare. They would take the RV which Sydney, Melanie, Maya, Matt, Tabitha, Jessie, and Darren would travel in. Joe, Jeremy, Zach, and Debbie would travel in the army van and Doug and Lucas would stay in Doug's car. "Zach, would you go and get Darren for me?" Matt asked. Zach nodded and headed down to the lake. As he got down there he noticed Darren sitting on the pier. As he approached Darren turned around in fear. "Oh." He sighed. "It's just you..." Zach sat down next to him. "Who did you think it was?" Darren recoiled at the question. Zach knew that look. "You know... when I was your age my step-dad used to be a real asshole to me." Zach started, "He would call me names, do things I didn't like." Zach took a deep breath, he'd never told anyone this but now was a good a time as any. "At least one every other day he would come into my room and night and he'd do a lot of things that a kid shouldn't be subjected to..." Darren looked at him in shock. "What did you do?" "I didn't tell anyone. It lasted until I turned 14. He just stopped doing it. But not telling anyone was the worst thing I could have done. I'm tormented by those thoughts everyday... if I would have told someone I could have prevented it." Zach looked at Darren, he could see him struggling with the decision. "Well, we've gotta go now but I'll give you a little time." Zach smiled at Darren, he got up and left. "Zach..." Darren said. Darren got up and ran over to him. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell Matt or Joe or Sydney or anyone?" "Sure." Zach knelt down beside him. Darren whispered in his ear. With each passing word Zach felt his anger bubbling. "You did the right thing, Darren. Let's go back to camp." "Uh.. Zach..." Darren said. "When we leave, are you coming with us?" Zach hesitated... "Because I really want you to come with us." Darren smiled. "Of course." He smiled. The two walked back. When they returned back to camp Darren ran over to Matt. The group were nearly finished with their packing. Sydney was on top of the RV looking out. Matt was packing up his and Darren's things. Lucas was sat in Doug's chair, looking like a douchebag. The rest of the group were looking at a map. They were trying to agree where to go. "We need to find somewhere that's not too big, but big enough." Jeremy suggested. "What about a college?" Joe asked. "Far too big." Doug replied. "I know a place." Tabitha stated. "It's an old airport." "An airport. That's huge." Melanie replied, "We'd never survive there. Plus that's probably one of the first places that got overrun." "No it's not a massive international airport. It's a small cargo airport. Could only hold things like Cessna planes. There actual 'airport' is only the size of.. say two medium sized houses. We'd each have privacy and we could properly board off the exists." Tabitha explained. "It could be our new home." The group all agreed. "We'll head out then." Zach walked over to the RV.. "Hey, Syd. Could you come here a second." Sydney jumped down. "What's up?" "I didn't learn how to shoot properly. Could you show me?" Zach asked. Sydney nodded. "We'll go down to the lake." "Oh no, I know how to shoot, I'm just bad with aiming." Zach replied. "Oh, okay.. well do this." Sydney showed Zach exactly how to carry his gun properly, "Keep it at eye level. Steady and just fire once you've got your target. Just don't panic." "Oh.. okay, thanks." He smiled. "Guys, guys. We've decided." Jeremy stated. Everyone gathered around the center. "We're going to an airport. Tabitha will lead the way." "So we're leaving right now?" Zach stated. Everyone nodded. "Well, it's best we cut dead weight." The group looked at each other confused. Zach ripped out his handgun and shot Lucas point blank in the head, there were screams and terror. Blood splattered everywhere and Lucas' limp body fell to the floor with a thud. "Zach... I.." Joe stuttered. "Perverts aren't wanted." Zach turned around and walked towards the RV. He knelt down next to Darren and whispered. "You're safe." In his ear before getting onto the RV and honking the horn. The group all looked at each other. They were in shock more than anything. The group eventually all got into their cars and drove off. All that was left on the campsite were tire tracks, a pit in the middle with burned wood, and a body with a gunshot through its head.